


Dreams of You

by 27394



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Blowjobs, Dubious Consent, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Public Sex, Schlatt threatens to fuck Tommy, Smut, That’s why it’s got underage tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27394/pseuds/27394
Summary: JSchlatt catches his ex lover, and ex president on his land.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 596





	Dreams of You

**Author's Note:**

> this is a problematic fic, don’t like dont read.

At one point in his life, Wilbur believed that he and Schlatt were soulmates. They’d created a home together, had their own private jokes, and had even survived through disasters together. In Wilbur’s eyes, they were perfect together, and nothing could break the bond they’ve made together. Though, one day, Wilbur stopped looking and things began to crack around them. They began to clash at every decision, they began to have opposing opinions and slowly it drove a wedge between them until they had decided it would be better to just separate themselves completely. It wouldn’t be able to work with both of them so eager to dominate the decision making. 

It had been months since he’d seen or heard from Schlatt, and really, things were going great without him. Wilbur had created and fought for a country and a future he truly believed in. L’manburg was truly something he was proud of, and it was something he’d made without Schlatt’s involvement. After the war, he’d decided to host an election, and see if the people truly believed him to be a good leader, partly because he was still held back by cruel words Schlatt had once said. Then, on the night before the election, he arrived. In the crowds of his citizens stood, Schlatt, just smirking up at the stand. He was wearing a dirty old suit, looked greasy, and the scent of cigarettes oozed off of him. Then, to everyone's surprise, he announced his own campaign. At the time of the announcement, Wilbur didn’t really give it much thought. The election was the next day, and there was no way that he was going to lose to Schlatt. He could handle the possibility of losing to Quackity, but there was no way Schlatt was going to be able to collect enough voters so late into the election. 

It wasn’t until the morning of the election that he’d really begun to get worried about the election. The results were already in, and as the president he had access to the results, and it was clear that he and Tommy had won. Yet, last minute, Tommy came to Wilbur with the news that Schlatt and Quackity had decided to poll their votes together in an attempt to make sure that Wilbur would not remain in charge. Then after the math was done… Schlatt had fairly won the election. It hurt his pride a bit, but he finds solace in knowing that there was no way the man could have won without help from someone else. Even with Quackity’s votes, he’d only won by one percent. Wilbur remembered Schlatt as a proud man, and there was no way he could be proud of winning in such a way. As Wilbur approached the podium, ready to announce the election results, he couldn’t help but feel his blood boil as he heard Schlatt bragging to the others that he’d “already won”.

Gritting his teeth, Wilbur stood high above his people and took one last look down at his country from a presidential view, and then begrudgingly announced that Schlatt had one the election. Of course, he made sure to point out the percentage they won by, hoping it would humble the other man just a bit. He wouldn’t dare look at him now, and while Tommy made it clear how he was feeling, Wilbur just bit his tongue and began his descent down into the crowd. It was then, Wilbur realized why Schlatt didn’t make such a fuss about the slim margin he won by. His whole plan all along was to just remove him from the country all together. Within minutes, Wilbur had lost absolutely everything. His country, his home, his friends, and again, his lover. 

After their banishment, he and Tommy created their new home, Pogtopia. Once the word spread around, it wasn’t long before they had brought in Techno as an ally. It was temporary, though. Wilbur couldn’t handle the thought of letting Schlatt walk away with everything he worked for without fighting for it. 

Currently, Wilbur was walking through the woods surrounding Manburg, trying to gain some insight on what was going on inside the country. He was trekking up a steep hill, wanting to get somewhere with a good vantage point. Once he was at the top of the hill, he glanced down at the place he once called home, the sight alone was enough to send a spike of pain through Wilburs heart. It looked so different from how it had looked before… the only thing he could recognize was the caravan. Even then it wasn’t quite the same. Taking it all in, he supposed he’d let his guard down, as he didn’t even notice footsteps approaching from behind. 

When Wilbur felt a hand placing on his lower back, he quickly pulled away and turned around to face whoever had joined him. To his shock, the stranger had stopped him from turning to see him, with his other hand, but the voice that greeted him let him know what he’d wanted to know. “Look at us, enjoying the night together.” Schlatt said, his voice soft and gentle. “Unfortunately, loverboy, you’re on my property.” He spits out, his grip tightening as he turns Wilbur around. 

Wilbur feels his heart in his throat, shocked to the point where he’s still unable to speak coherently, “S-Schlatt, I-I-”

“‘Schlatt, I-I~’” The other man mocked, “you really thought you were good enough to be an equal to me? You talk like a scared little girl.” Schlatt laughed as he pushed Wilbur away from himself and began to dust his hands off. 

Stumbling back, Wilbur fought to steady himself. This isn’t how this was supposed to go. His first encounter alone with Schlatt was supposed to make the other see him as the superior. “I wasn’t aware Manburg needed to expand.” He throws back, defending that this was all a misunderstanding. Anything to avoid conflict. 

“That is because you’re a weak man, Wilbur. A man who only sees what’s in front of him and not what he could have.” The horned man replied coolly, fixing his cuffs before he reached into a pocket for a cigarette. “What’s it like? Being so weak and insignificant?” 

Clenching his jaw, Wilbur straightened himself up and keeped his eyes fixated on Schlatt. “Since when did you smoke?” He asked, finding it to be an odd sight considering he’d never done it whenever they were together before. Immediately after the question was voiced, he noticed the other man tensing slightly. Grinning, Wilbur decided to press further. “Must have been after I left you, bet you couldn’t handle being on your own-”

“Shut up!” Schlatt yelled at him, his grungy hand immediately reaching for Wilburs throat, bringing the british man closer to him he got into his face, blowing a puff of smoke directly into his face. “I am just as great as I was before, I’m not going to let the accusations of a weak willed man beturb me.” Wilbur choked as Schlatt held him, the smoke only going to choke him up even more. He began to kick his legs desperately, his nails digging into the meat on Schlatt’s wrists. After a few seconds, Schlatt let go of his grip, dropping Wilbur onto the grass below and listening as Wilbur coughed and gasped for air. 

After Wilbur had managed to steady himself, he took a moment to look up at Schlatt. Watching as he began to unbuckle his belt. “What the fuck are you doing?” Wilbur asked. 

“Showing you where you belong,” Schlatt murmured as he held his cigar in the corner of his mouth, bringing his other hand down to help pull his cock out. “Go ahead Wilbur, you know what to do.”

Wilbur had a look of fear mixed with disgust on his face, as he looked at Schlatt’s cock in front of him. “No. I’m not doing this.” He said, as he shifted his gaze back up toward Schlatt’s. Wilbur had more pride than this. He was already embarrassed about how this interaction had gone, he wouldn’t end it by willingly getting on his knees for the enemy. 

Schlatt raised his eyebrows as he heard Wilbur’s answer, “No?” He asked, “then I guess you’d rather face capital punishment for tresspassing on the land I publicly banned you from, or I guess I could go get that kid you run around with. Don’t think I haven’t noticed all of the other times you two have trespassed here, sweetheart.” 

The pet name made Wilbur feel sick to his stomach. Schlatt not only threatened him, but he even threatened getting sexual with Tommy as a part of Wilbur’s punishment. Thinking about it with these terms, Wilbur clenched his jaw as he glared up at him. During better times, he’d done this before. “Fine.” 

“Like you even had a choice,” Schlatt laughed. He waited for Wilbur to get closer to him before he combed his dirty hands through Wilbur’s soft hair, his nails gently scraping against his scalp. It was the first time he’d touched Wilbur with a gentle hand. 

Leaning in, Wilbur wrapped his hand around Schlatt’s cock. It was thick and weighed heavily in his hand as it began to fatten up. He wouldn’t admit it aloud, and especially not to Schlatt, but a small part of him missed being with Schlatt like this. He extended his tongue, let the tip hit his tongue before he was suddenly gagged by Schlatt shoving the rest of his cock into his mouth. “You’re moving too fucking slow,” he grits out before he tightened his grip on Wilbur’s hair and began to pull and push in rhythm with his thrusts. Not even caring that Wilbur was struggling to keep up, his hands coming up to try and stop his fast pace. After he realised that his struggling wasn’t working, he slowly began to get accustomed to the assault his throat was taking. It didn’t take long before Schlatt was released into Wilbur’s mouth with a low grunt, his salty cum flooding down Wilbur’s throat. Once he’d settled down, he pulled his cock out of Wilburs mouth and took another long puff from the cigar before he ashes it onto the ground before him. “Get undressed.” 

Bringing his hands up, Wilbur used the sleeve of his tattered brown coat to wipe at his mouth. “You’re not done?” He asked, his voice raw from Schlatt’s throat fucking. 

“You’ve trespassed multiple times, Wilbur. Do you really think I was just going to settle for a single blowjob?” Schlatt mused.

He shivered slightly at the question, but didn’t reply, just moving to shed off his trench coat. If anyone were to see them, Wilbur would be beyond humiliated, but he didn’t want Schlatt going after Tommy. His hands shakily fumbled at the buttons on his shirt as he tried to calm himself down. It wasn’t as though Schlatt was physically forcing himself onto him, and once he was done, he could go back to plotting Schlatt’s downfall. It didn’t take long before Wilbur was completely undressed standing in front of Schlatt. “Let’s get this over with.”

Schlatt rolled up his cuffs and put his cigar out on a nearby tree, “don’t act as though you’re not just as excited for this as I am.” Reaching out, he trailed his hands down Wilbur’s smooth chest, allowing himself time to take in the sight of the nude man in front of him. It had been so long since Schlatt was last able to do this, and he really didn’t know if or when he’d be able to do this again. “I missed touching you like this, Wilbur.” He muttered under his breath, like it was more for himself rather than fior Wilbur. 

Hearing Schlatt’s words, he got slightly more uncomfortable with what was happening, “don’t say things like that.” He whispered. It was bad enough this was happening with him, he really didn’t want the other man to bring up their past as well.

“I don’t know why you left, Wilbur. You were always better beneath me,” Schlatt continued not listening to him. His hands moving down, taking hold of Wilbur’s limp cock, beginning to pump it to life. His rough hands made the sensation slightly painful, but it still succeeded in getting Wilbur hard. “Don’t you miss being with me, loverboy?” He asked, leaning in and forcing a kiss on Wilbur. Schlatt tasted like the cigar he’d just been smoking, and Wilbur didn’t waste time in pulling away from it. Letting go of his cock, Schlatt brought his hand up to hold the back of Wilbur’s neck and leaned in to kiss him again. “I am in charge here, stop fighting my authority.” He ordered against his lips. 

Wilbur just nodded his head, reminding himself that this was a punishment. He’d just go along with anything Schlatt wanted, whatever got this over with sooner. “Get on your back,” Schlatt whispered to him, “I want to watch your face as I fuck you.” Slinking down onto the floor, Wilbur embraced the feeling of the cool grass onto his warm back. He watched from the ground as Schlatt reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Immediately, Wilbur felt relief in knowing that Schlatt was going to prep him. Bending down, Schlatt pulled Wilbur’s legs up over his shoulders so that he had better access. 

“I remember being in this position a lot, it was your favorite.” Schlatt chimed in as he popped open the lube and spread some on his fingers. “Do you remember how you used to come apologize to me every night and beg for me to fuck you?” It was sick to bring up the past like this, but Schlatt couldn’t help himself. Wilbur looked so delicious with that look of fear plastered across his face, and he couldn’t help but keep digging it deeper. “I only came back to see how you were doing without me, and what do you know! You were doing fairly well,” Schlatt said as he moved to push a lubed finger inside of Wilbur, finding him to be tighter than what he remembered, telling him he hadn’t been with anyone recently. “Then I saw, you’d gone after the one thing I wanted. Presidency.” The horned man continued, adding a second finger, listening with a smug grin as Wilbur let out a low whine.

“I didn’t mean to,” Wilbur breathes out, “it just happened that way.”

While working his fingers inside him, Schlatt laughed softly. “You accidentally took my dream?” He questioned further, “Wilbur, you’re so infatuated with me that you’re doing everything you can to be like me, and you can’t even see it.” It was easy enough to believe, the logic was simple, and luckily Wilbur was too focused on how Schlatt’s fingers curled perfectly to pressure on his prostate to try to fight it. “I can see just how much you’re enjoying this,” Schlatt added. Wilbur was completely hard at this point, unable to even try and fight it off, his body was so used to Schlatt’s touch. Schlatt himself was also fully hard, he loved seeing his former lover like this. If he were being honest, he’d probably admit that he was the one who’d been missing this. 

Adding his third finger, Schlatt hurried his pace up, he was getting tired of waiting, and thought it was about time he showed Wilbur where he truly belonged. After a few more seconds of stretching his fingers, he pulled them out. “You’re not going to do four?” Wilbur slurred out as he propped himself up on his elbows. 

“That’s all someone like you needs,” Schlatt replied as he coated his cock with lube, pumping himself a few times. 

“Schlatt, you can’t, I’m not prepared eno-ngh-” Wilbur was saying before he was interrupted by Schlatt sliding into him. It hurt, but Wilbur didn’t think he was bleeding. Schlatt pushed all the way in, and hovered over Wilbur, staring straight down at him, before he grinned slightly. “You’re a fucking asshole.” Wilbur huffed out, the pain slowly subsiding. 

“Yeah, but I’m the one fucking yours,” He remarked, and for a moment, Wilbur’s lips quirked up in a smile before he was gasping as Schlatt started to rock his hips. He wasn’t going to bother with letting Wilbur adjust, it wasn’t like this was for him. This was his punishment, Schlatt reminded himself, he didn’t want Wilbur to feel good. He wanted Wilbur to regret his decisions. He wanted Wilbur to remember who he belonged to. 

Gripping Wilbur’s hips, Schlatt dug his nails in and immediately began to plow into him roughly, listening to Wilbur loudly cry out. Bringing one of his hands up, Schlatt covered his mouth, “shhh, loverboy, don’t want your former citizens to hear you.” At this Wilbur tensed up and remembered where he was. Getting fucked by Schlatt right outside Manburg. If anybody were to look their direction they’d be seen for sure.

Loud slaps began to echo around them from the force of Schlatt fucking into Wilbur. The President’s nails were digging into Wilbur’s sides so deeply he was sure they were bleeding, but Wilbur was more focused on how hard he was having to bite his lip to keep from screaming out. At first, the assault had been nothing but painful, but eventually, the pain began to fade away and all he could feel was deep pleasure everytime Schlatt rammed into his prostate. His cock, angry and red, was standing fully erect against his abdomen smearing his precum into his skin. 

“Fuck, Wilbur,” Schlatt panted out, “I’ve fucking missed seeing you like this,” he murmured, letting his emotions run free. His thrusts were getting more erratic as he kept going. It had been so long since Schlatt had sex, and this was all he’d been able to get off to, and now it’s actually happening. “Can’t believe you fucking left me,” he grits out, his previous roughness coming back as he angled Wilbur’s hips up and began to really snap his hips into him. The stinging sensation being enough for Schlatt to remind himself that this was real. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but he wanted to try and savor it for however long he possibly could. Milking whines and moans from Wilbur, he wanted to at least stay strong long enough for Wilbur to be the one who cum’s first. “Are you going to cum Wilbur? Gonna give in to me again?” He managed to laugh out softly. 

Wilbur let out a loud whimper as he grabbed handfuls of grass, getting dirt stuck under his nails from trying his best to hold on. He refused to give this to Schlatt, he didn’t want to cum for him, but it just felt so good it was getting to be so hard to hold back. “Please, don’t-” Wilbur choked out.

Letting go from his hip, Schlatt brought his hand up to Wilbur’s cock, ignoring the pleas from the british man to stop. All he needed to do was stroke a few times before Wilbur was painting his chest and neck with white ropes, moaning so loudly there was no way the people of Manburg didn’t hear. The sight alone was enough to send Schlatt over the edge, leaning down he let out a low groan as he filled him up with his hot cum. 

It took a few moments for them both to recover, and once they did, it was only seconds before they were pulling apart again. “You should probably get out of Manburg now, before anyone else catches you.” Schlatt said as he got himself dressed again, not even bothering to look down at the mess Wilbur was now. 

Wilbur felt disgusted after Schlatt pulled away from him. He was covered in cum, and he really didn’t have any way to clean himself up, and he knew already that Schlatt wasn’t going to be offering him any help. Sighing, he sat up and just pulled his clothes on over himself. He’d have to clean off in a lake or something on the way back to Pogtopia, he wasn’t going to risk letting Tommy or Techno see him like this. He was already starting to look weak in their eyes, he wouldn’t give them any hard reasons to continue thinking that. “This isn't’t going to stop me, you know.” Wilbur grumbled as he pulled his trenchcoat back on over his shoulders. 

“Hm?” 

“I’m going to do whatever it takes to take you down.” Wilbur said finally, before he began to walk away. As much as Wilbur wanted to leave this behind him, this event would be stuck in his mind until he was finally able to show Schlatt what he was truly capable of.


End file.
